1. Technical Field
The invention relates to networks and networking. In particular, the invention relates to a connection structure within networks having a plurality of nodes.
2. Description of Related Art
Broadly defined, a network is an interconnected group or system of entities. In particular, the entities of the group or system are interconnected to share or distribute data or more generally information among the entities that are members of the network. Networks are found in a wide variety of fields, disciplines and situations including, but not limited to, biology, sociology and business (e.g., neural networks, social networks, business networks, etc.), electrical systems (e.g., power distribution grids), electronic systems (e.g., circuit boards, integrated circuits, radio and television networks, etc.) and computer systems (e.g., local area networks, computer-based social networks, the Internet, etc.).